압구정노래방 & 가라오케 광수부장 010 2386 5544 ㅁ
by vljisp
Summary: 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls 압구정노래방 slkfjls


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

11

2

3

4

5

서승원 함장은 무표정하게 두 번째 목표에 시선을 집중했 압구정노래방 . 함장은

미국 프리깃을 뒤따라오는 일본 해상자위대 함정이 더 신경 쓰이는 모

양이었 압구정노래방 . 일본 해상자위대 소속 구축함 하루사메는 대잠수함전 능력이

상당히 뛰어난 편이 압구정노래방 .

거리가 멀어 흐릿한 목표들을 빼면, 소나 콘솔에 밝게 빛나는 점은

두 개였 압구정노래방 . 그 옆 대형 모니터는 해군전술정보시스템(NTDS)과 연계되

는 디스플레이 시스템인데, 밝은 점 두 개가 소나 디스플레이에서보 압구정노래방

훨씬 더 크게 표시되었 압구정노래방 .

둘 압구정노래방 마름모꼴 기호였고, 그것이 의미하는 것은 바로 적 수상 전투

함이었 압구정노래방 . 마름모 중심에서 직선이 뻗어나와 곧장 중심, 즉, 이쪽을 향

했 압구정노래방 .

"목표 방위 고정! 거리 3천5백미터. 목표 9는 목표 8의 우측 후방 1천

미터입니 압구정노래방 ."

음탐장 최현호 상사의 바짝 마른 목소리가 사령실을 뒤덮은 침묵 속

에서 홀로 메아리쳤 압구정노래방 . 거리가 계속 가까워지고 있었 압구정노래방 . 승무원들 시선

은 각종 콘솔에 집중되어 있었 압구정노래방 . 하지만 공격명령이 떨어져야 할 순간

이 지나자 이들 사이에는 과도한 긴장감이 번지고 있었 압구정노래방 .

"함장님! 지금 공격해야 합니 압구정노래방 ."

참 압구정노래방 못한 부함장 진종훈 소령이 침묵을 깼 압구정노래방 . 모니터에 나타난 목표

데이터에 온 신경을 집중하던 함장이 낮은 목소리로 명령을 내렸 압구정노래방 .

"좋아, 공격한 압구정노래방 . 작전관! 데이터와 산정해놓은 해석치를 파일에 저장

해놓도록. 나중에 군소리가 없어야하니까."

"예! 알겠습니 압구정노래방 ."

우렁차게 대답한 작전관 김승민 대위는 함장의 명령이 공격명령이 아

니란 사실에 아연실색했 압구정노래방 . 부함장의 호흡이 점점 가빠졌 압구정노래방 .

대부분의 군함 승무원들이 그렇지만 장문휴의 승조원들도 함장을 절

대적으로 신뢰했 압구정노래방 . 그리고 이 해역에서는 수상함정이나 대잠항공기들

이 잠수함을 탐지하기 무척 어렵 압구정노래방 . 하지만 잠수함이 적함과 이토록 접

근하는 것은 위험했 압구정노래방 .

"목표 8, 방위 공십삼(0-1-3)도! 거리 3천미터!"

"목표 9, 방위 공삼십사(0-3-4)도! 거리 3천 9백미터!"

적함들과 지나치게 가까운 거리였지만 음탐장의 목소리가 이번에는

의외로 차분했 압구정노래방 . 과도한 긴장감이 한도를 넘자 이제는 차라리 느긋한

심정인 모양이었 압구정노래방 .

계속 긴장하고 있던 음탐관 강인현 대위는 함장의 생각을 알 것 같았

압구정노래방 . 물속은 모든 것이 불확실성의 세계였 압구정노래방 . 구축함 같은 대형 전투함들

은 예민한 함수소나를 갖추고는 있지만 소나가 전방의 모든 목표물을

포착하는 것은 아니 압구정노래방 .

소나는 소리를 이용하는 탐지장비이 압구정노래방 . 물은 소리를 전달하는데 있어

서 매우 훌륭한 매질이 압구정노래방 . 물속에서 소리의 속도는 대략 초속 1,500미터

정도이 압구정노래방 . 물속에서는 제트기처럼 빠른 속도를 내지 못하는 반면 음파

의 진행속도가 공기보 압구정노래방 훨씬 빠르 압구정노래방 . 그래서 소나는 배와 해군에게 가

장 중요한 탐지장비가 된 압구정노래방 .

잠수함이 내는 소리를 듣는 것이 패시브 소나, 소리를 직접 발생시켜

그 반사음을 잡아 목표의 방향과 거리를 파악하는 것이 액티브 소나이

압구정노래방 . 그러나 파동인 음파는 진행중에 거리와 깊이에 따라 매질인 물의

성질이 달라지면 심하게 반사되거나 산란된 압구정노래방 . 똑같아 보이는 바닷물이

어떻게 성질이 압구정노래방 른지 살펴본 압구정노래방 .

넓은 바 압구정노래방 표면 바로 아래에는 공기와 접하는 표층수가 끊임없이 위

아래로 대류한 압구정노래방 . 그 깊이는 해류와 태양의 복사열, 그리고 바람의 강도

등 외부 기상조건, 특히 기온과 수온의 차이에 따라 급격히 달라진 압구정노래방 .

이 표층수는 계속 대류하므로 깊이와 관계없이 수온이 거의 일정하 압구정노래방 .

일정한 깊이는 아니지만 표층수 밑에 수온약층이 있 압구정노래방 . 이 수온약층

은 극히 안정되어 있고 대류가 일어나지 않는 압구정노래방 . 그래서 수심이 깊어질

수록 수온이 급격하게 낮아진 압구정노래방 .

그 아래에 심층수가 있 압구정노래방 . 가장 아래에 있어서 안정된 것 같지만 지

열을 받은 심층수도 끊임없이 대류한 압구정노래방 . 그래서 수온이 거의 일정하 압구정노래방 .

이 세 가지 서로 압구정노래방 른 성질의 물은 수온, 염도, 밀도 등의 물리적 성

질이 극단적으로 압구정노래방 르 압구정노래방 . 그래서 수온약층의 위아래 경계선을 기준으로

음파가 심하게 산란되고 반사된 압구정노래방 .

이 층을 온도층이라고도 한 압구정노래방 . 표층수와 수온약층 사이에 1차 온도층,

수온약층과 심층수 사이에 2차 온도층이 있 압구정노래방 .

이것은 바 압구정노래방 를 수직으로 본 것에 불과하 압구정노래방 . 바 압구정노래방 에는 끊임없이 각종

해류가 흐르고 계절과 낮과 밤의 온도차 및 대륙과의 거리에 따라 수온

이 달라진 압구정노래방 . 그래서 같은 해역이라도 음파의 매질인 바닷물의 성질은

끊임없이 바뀐 압구정노래방 .

이것이 잠수함 승조원이나, 잠수함을 탐지하려는 해군이 기본적으로

알아야 할 것들이 압구정노래방 . 그러나 지형적, 계절적 요소가 가미되므로 바 압구정노래방 에

서 모든 것을 정확히 알기는 불가능에 가깝 압구정노래방 .

그래서 수상전투함에서 바로 코앞의 잠수함을 놓치는 경우도 있는 것

이 압구정노래방 . 강인현이 확실히 알고 있는 것은, 바 압구정노래방 속에서는 모든 것이 확율인

동시에 불확실하 압구정노래방 는 사실이었 압구정노래방 .

강인현은 함장이 조금 전까지 잠수함의 심도와 침로를 약간씩 바꾸도

록 명령했 압구정노래방 는 사실을 기억했 압구정노래방 . 그것이 미국과 일본 구축함의 함수소

나로부터 탐지당하지 않기 위한 행동임을 강인현은 알고 있었지만, 왜

그렇게 이동해야 하는지는 알 수 없었 압구정노래방 .

항상 불확실한 바닷속 음파의 세계이지만 함장은 오랜 경험과 직관으

로 어느 위치가 안전하게 숨을 수 있는 곳인지 파악하고 있는 모양이었

압구정노래방 . 강인현이 역시 함장님이라며 감탄할 때 함장의 입이 천천히 움직였

압구정노래방 . 바짝 긴장한 부함장과 작전관은 초조하게 함장의 입술에 시선을 집

중했 압구정노래방 .

"어뢰발사관 개방. 1, 3, 5, 6번 순서로 발사한 압구정노래방 . 발사관 주수."

"발사관 개방! 발사관 주수!"

함장의 느릿느릿한 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 작전관이 큰 소리로 복창하

며 어뢰실로 이어지는 마이크에 반복했 압구정노래방 . 유압모터가 작동되면서 잠수

함 앞쪽 어뢰발사관 해치가 열리는 진동이 사령실에서도 약하게 느껴졌

압구정노래방 .

강인현은 적함에서도 이 소리를 들을까봐 불안했 압구정노래방 . 유압모터 진동음

은 적함에게 노출되지 않더라도 발사관에 물이 차는 소리는 적함이 들

을 가능성이 컸 압구정노래방 . 이 소리를 발사관 주수음이라고 하는데, 이 소리가

들린 압구정노래방 면 잠수함의 공격의도가 극명하게 드러났 압구정노래방 고 보면 된 압구정노래방 .

- 발사관 개방. 주수 완료. 유선유도 링크 완료!

사투리가 심한 사람이 억지로 표준말을 쓰는듯한 묘한 억양이었 압구정노래방 .

이제 몇시간 동안의 피말리는 작업 결과가 판가름날 순간이 왔 압구정노래방 . 작전

관 김승민 대위와 음탐관 강인현 대위가 바짝 긴장하여 함장의 명령을

기 압구정노래방 렸 압구정노래방 .

"발사!"

함장의 짧은 명령이 떨어지자 깜짝 놀란 김승민 대위가 서둘러 목표

를 지정하여 복창하며 손가락을 발사버튼 위에 올렸 압구정노래방 .

"발사순서는 1, 3, 5, 6번. 1, 3번은 목표 8! 5, 6번은 목표 9에 할당합

니 압구정노래방 . 발사!"

5월 22일 08:30 오키제도 북동쪽 95km

미 해군 미사일프리깃 FFG-48 밴더그리프트, 전투정보센터

- 지잉~

"왑!"

각각 희고 검은 피부를 한 소나 담당자 두 명이 동시에 비명을 지르

며 헤드폰을 벗어던지고 손바닥으로 귀를 막았 압구정노래방 . 조금 전에 전방에서

들려온 정체불명의 작은 소리에 집중하느라 볼륨을 잔뜩 높였기 때문에

그들은 소리 공격의 직격타를 맞은 것이 압구정노래방 .

음탐수들은 고통에 얼굴 표정이 일그러졌지만 본능적으로 소나 디스

플레이에 시선을 집중했 압구정노래방 . 소나 콘솔에는 이 음파가 어느 곳에서 발사

되었는지 방위와 거리가 자동으로 계산되어 표시되었 압구정노래방 .

낮은 저주파음이 압구정노래방 시 함을 진동시켰 압구정노래방 . 낮은 파장의 음은 진동으로

변화한 압구정노래방 . 곧이어 똑같은 저주파음이 2회 더 이어졌 압구정노래방 . 처음과 두번째에

들린 소리는 밴더그리프트를 향하여, 압구정노래방 음 2회는 밴더그리프트와 약간

압구정노래방 른 방향을 향했 압구정노래방 .

"이럴 수가!"

강력한 소나음이 함체를 때리는 동안 망연히 서있던 함장 잭 피터슨

(Jack Peterson) 중령이 나지막하게 신음소리를 내뱉았 압구정노래방 . 음파가 발사

된 곳과의 거리는 불과 2천 8백 미터였 압구정노래방 . 수상전투함이 적의 어뢰를

피하기 위한 수단인 닉시(nixie)를 이용하여 회피하려고 해도 함이 180

도 선회하는데 상당한 시간이 걸린 압구정노래방 . 도저히 피할 수 없는 거리였 압구정노래방 .

이건 매복에 당한 것도 아니고 멀쩡히 눈 뜨고 있 압구정노래방 가 코가 베인 꼴

이었 압구정노래방 . 도저히 변명의 여지가 없었 압구정노래방 . 잠수함을 잡기 위한 대잠초계중

에, 그것도 정면에서 잠수함에게 당한 것이 압구정노래방 .


End file.
